fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
PPH: Holomakus - Episode 4
Pacentus and his parents have gone home after Pace was checked by medical personnel. His parents and him were told he’ll be dealing with pain for the next few weeks, but his back looks fine via x-rays. Pacentus lays on his stomach on a couch, waiting for his mother to bring ice to him. He is wearing a long-sleeved, black undershirt with his armor leggings and armored boots still on. Ascentus sits across from him with his glasses on, examining his son’s chestplate. Ascentus: “I’m surprised the backside of your chestplate is still attached, Pace,” he comments. “Why?” I ask. Ascentus: “It’s shattered,” he responds. “Is my chestplate still wearable?” I inquire. Ascentus: “Of course, but do you have a spare?” he asks. “Yes, I have a spare in my locker,” I reply. Ascentus: “Wear the spare tomorrow,” he expresses, “You’ll have better protection on your back.” “Alright.” A few minutes later... Ascentus: “Since when could you run as fast as you did?” he ask me. “I didn’t even realize I how fast I ran.” Ascentus: “I had a hard time following your movement as you were running to your boulder,” he mentioned, “Pace, you should be really proud of yourself.” Sylority: Entering the room with packs of ice, “We have a special son, Ascentus.” Ascentus: “Yes, yes we do, and I couldn’t wish for a better son.” Sylority: “Here’s your ice, Pace,” she says as she puts a sheet of pocketed ice on my back. “Thank you, Mom.” Sylority: “You’re welcome, son.” Ascentus: “The last Speporan I saw run as fast as you was my mentor, Holomakus.” “Wait,” I paused trying to take information in, “really?!” I exclaim. Ascentus: “Really.” “Awesome!” Sylority: “He was a lunatic,” she adds. Ascentus: “Holomakus’ methods of training were different.” Sylority: “He use to have dad throw me far away, then catch me before I hit a pillar.” Ascentus: “She feared I would not catch her,” he says, “however, I knew I would always catch her.” Sylority: “Remember when you barely caught me?” she asked. Ascentus: “Of course I do,” he responded. Sylority: “He was very lucky.” Ascentus: “Pace, I really was lucky. If I didn’t keep hold of her, we would not have gotten married. Sylority, remember the first thing Holomakus asked us after we got married?” Sylority: She laughed a for a few seconds before answering, “Yes; Pace, he asked if he could train our first child.” Ascentus: “He use to always tell me to pace myself.” Sylority: “When he went missing, we thought we’d have a child and we did. We named you Pacentus as a tribute to the crazy man we loved.” Ascentus: “If he was here right now, he’d believe us. If we had a different story, well, he’d know. Holomakus was great at deciding truths from lies. He was well respected to every Speporan,” he said. Sylority: “I never met anyone better as finding lies than him. I was great at telling lies, but he caught me as a liar every time I tried lying. Once I lied to him to get your father out of training, but he saw through my lie. He made both Ascentus and me train the whole day,” she added. Ascentus: “Holomakus was a great Speporan, I miss the guy to this day, but I know he’d be proud of us.” Sylority: “He was pretty nice,” she added. Ascentus: “It sucks you didn’t win any gold, Pace, but Holomakus would be proud of you. He hated trophies because trophies represented motivation to succeed with zero lessons. He knew the best Speporan didn’t win sometimes and absolutely hated that. Pace, your mother and I have no problem saying you were one of the best out there. Holomakus would consider you as the winner since you were the most memorable. Thank you for saving that girl’s life, Pace,” he expressed. Sylority: “Most Speporans would not have saved her,” she added. Ascentus: “Very little of us care about our own species. Your mom and I got our wings by protecting our fellow Speporans. It’s why you’ll have wings someday, Pace,” he assured. Receiving my wings is a big goal of mine. Sylority: “I wish all Speporans could care for each other.” Ascentus: “Holomakus made a goal to create change in the attitude of Speporans. Unfortunately he couldn’t live his goal out, so your mom and I have taken Holomakus’ goal and made it ours. Pace, your mom and I haven’t been too successful and I don’t mean to tell you this is your goal too, but it is. Pace, someday we’ll be gone and I hope you can take our accomplishments to the next level.” “You,” I paused for about 45 seconds, “You want me to change every Speporan’s attitude. I...I…” Ascentus: “You cannot change everyone,” he said, “Not everyone will change, but if you can influence a Speporan, I’m sure you can influence many more.” “Right, but there’s no way I can change the attitude of Speporans,” I commented. Ascentus: “Pace, I know you can,” he responded. “I don’t know,” I replied. Ascentus: “Don’t doubt yourself, Pace, you can.” Sylority: “Pace, I think you can too, however, dad and I are going to be around for a long time.” Any thoughts you'd want to share about PPH: Holomakus - Episode 4? Comment below, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'd also appreciate your suggestions, so make sure you comment any suggestions below. Otherwise, how was this episode? PPH: Training - Episode 5 Category:Pacentus: Path to Heroship Category:Episode on Spepora Category:Pacentus Category:Ascentus Category:Sylority